1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bedding, and more particularly to a nestably stackable bedding foundation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bedding foundations or so-called box spring assemblies generally comprise spaced border wires between which are disposed coil or bent wire spring modules. As thus manufactured, these box spring assemblies are bulky and shipping to the manufacturer for application of padding and covering thereto is costly because of space requirements. In order to reduce the space requirements, it is customary to compress the assemblies to reduce their individual thicknesses and, when compressed, to tie them in their compressed state. This involves providing presses and ties which are expensive, and the extra operations of pressing and tieing the assemblies. At the delivery end, the manufacturer must cut and discard the ties before applying the covering. These additional material and handling costs increase the end cost of box spring assemblies.
It has therefore been one object of the invention of this application to construct a bedding foundation assembly that can be stacked for shipping without having to compress and tie the assembly.
Another object of the present invention has been to provide a bedding foundation assembly which is relatively simple to manufacture, and which may substitute for a traditional box spring assembly having coil spring modules.